


i know there's always a place for you and i

by paintedfoxx



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Post Season 5, because they're in love your honor, honestly these two idiots just need to talk to each other, it sort of follows canon, this is mostly just fluff, with a side of lena being angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedfoxx/pseuds/paintedfoxx
Summary: A kiss can be such a simple thing. A press of the lips, a show of affection. Kara gives them away so easily. It took Lena a long time to adjust to the easy affection the other woman seemed fond of showing. That wasn’t to say she didn’t like it, no. She could feel what could almost be described as a tug in her chest, if she were a romantic, each time Kara pulled her into one of her warm hugs, or pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek. She always smiled as if the world made perfect sense just then.It drove Lena absolutely mad.ORKara and Lena need to talk. Desperately. Once again Lena finds herself at Kara's apartment hoping to fix things between them. It doesn'tquitego to plan.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 572





	i know there's always a place for you and i

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> This is my first attempt at publishing something here, or at all, really. I have a lot of feelings about this ship, and this is the result. It takes place sometime after season five. Also, in canon their "platonic" touches don't include kisses, but you can't convince me Kara wouldn't give her a friendly kiss on the cheek here and there. 
> 
> The title is from Safe by BANNERS.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! I'm also on Tumblr and always ready to scream about these two, or anything really. You can find me here: www.tumblr.com/blog/apaintedfoxx

A kiss can be such a simple thing. A press of the lips, a show of affection. Kara gives them away so easily. It took Lena a long time to adjust to the easy affection the other woman seemed fond of showing. That wasn’t to say she didn’t like it, no. She could feel what could almost be described as a tug in her chest, if she were a romantic, each time Kara pulled her into one of her warm hugs, or pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek. She always smiled as if the world made perfect sense just then.

It drove Lena absolutely mad.

How could Kara offer her affection, expose her _feelings_ , so easily? Without instant regret, without the need to strategically plan for how the other person would use that emotion against her later?

Truthfully, the careless acts of affection were addicting. In retrospect, it’s what drew Lena to Kara almost instantly. That moment in the café; inviting her to eat those appetizers with her; it was a show of weakness. One Lena spent an embarrassing amount of time later planning for the inevitable fallout. But…it never came.

Kara’s ever so sweet, enchantingly blue eyes had been Lena’s undoing. They held no malice, no expectations, nothing but a warmth she was learning to associate with the blonde. That warmth carried through everything Kara did. Not just how she interacted with Lena, but in how she fought for Earth as Supergirl, or how she relentlessly pursued the truth as Catco journalist Kara Danvers.

Lena had her suspicions about how such a warmth from one person was possible. Kara was a kryptonian, after all. Still, even as the kryptonians gained their strength from the sun, she was sure Kara was different, somehow. The blonde didn’t just absorb the sun’s powerful rays, she _radiated_ them. Every hug was as warm and comforting as a sunny summer day, every gentle reassurance as awe-inspiring as a beautiful sunrise. Somehow, Lena had known all along that Kara was something more than human, and it had an effect on her heart that she was reluctant to admit.

That addictive warmth could _possibly_ have something to do with Lena standing before Kara’s apartment door, wanting nothing more than to simply walk in and tell the stubborn kyrptonian _exactly_ how she felt. Something unidentifiable held her back.

Was it the possibility of rejection?

No. She ran a multi-billion-dollar company. Rejection didn’t scare her. But this was _Kara_. So much had already changed between them. Even after defeating Lex together, something still felt…different.

With a resigned sigh, Lena lifted a hand, and lightly knocked on the door before her.

Almost as if she had been expecting her, Kara opened the door not a few seconds later.

In just the fraction of time that passed as they assessed each other, Lena watched an array of emotions cross the woman’s face. Confusion, then worry, a flash of anger. She seemed to settle on resignation, like this was something that had to be done. They had to talk.

“Lena, come in,” murmured Kara, stepping back from the door. Lena’s gaze fell to the floor, and she quietly stepped inside.

While Kara closed the door behind her, Lena took the opportunity to glance around the apartment. So many fond memories had been created here. So many moments, game nights, late night conversations on the comfy couch situated just a few feet away. Lena felt an all too familiar longing for the way things used to be.

Without turning around, she cleared her throat, a desperate, yet fruitless attempt to clear the lump that had formed. “We need to talk.”

Kara’s reply was wordless, a soft hum of what Lena could only assume was agreement. She could hear Kara’s footsteps on the wooden floor, then she could see her. Kara had moved from the door to a place mere feet in front of her. Somehow too close, yet not close enough. When Lena felt brave enough, she lifted her eyes, and the sight before her nearly knocked her to her knees.

Kara looked so _hopeful_.

It wasn’t anything like the reception she had been expecting.

When Lena had first come to Kara, as soon as she found out about Leviathan, about _Lex_ , Kara had been closed off. She had been cold, in a way Lena had never experienced before. Not when she made Kryptonite, not when she had revealed she was working on Non Nocere with Lex. She had genuinely feared that Kara would insist she turn around, and never come back.

But now…

Now Kara looked at her with an expression that was so open and hopeful and _pure_. A memory, unbidden, forced its way to the forefront of Lena’s mind.

She and Kara sat on the couch in her office. Just returned from Jack’s funeral, all Lena could feel was numb. But there Kara was, offering her warmth and affection as always, offering to always be there for her, to always be on her side.

Did that still hold true?

_Fuck_ , it was getting hard to think straight. They had been through so much, had been on opposite sides, even. But with Kara standing there, looking at Lena like _that_ , there was only one thing Lena could do.

She shoved her fears to the side. Stepping forward and ever so carefully, she raised both hands, gently framing Kara’s face.

The resulting confusion was clear on her face; her brow crinkling in that tell-tale way.

“I thought you wanted to talk?” She asked. To Lena’s great relief, however, she didn’t resist the touch.

“I do,” Lena started, her voice hardly above a whisper. She was afraid that the wrong move, too much volume or too sudden a movement, would shatter the moment, and cold, removed Kara would be back. “We do need to talk, but first, you need to know something.”

Kara said nothing, uncharacteristically patient. Waiting for Lena to speak.

She gathered her courage. Let her thumbs stroke along the soft skin of Kara’s cheek. Which were adorably pink, no doubt from the contact.

“I told you once that trust is still a learned behavior for me. That still holds true.” Lena took a deep breath, then continued. “After what happened, I was convinced I couldn’t trust anyone. That was obvious. It was more than that, though. It cut so much deeper than I was expecting. Kara, I’d been in denial for so, so long. Lex was right. Denial is such a powerful thing. But he was also so, so wrong. I wasn’t just hurt that you waited so long to tell me your truth. I was hurt because for some reason…you didn’t feel like you could share such an important part of yourself with me. I gave so much of my past, of _myself_ , to you. Only then to find out this vital piece of who you are, from my brother of all people, it broke something inside of me.”

At this, Lena moved to step back; the close proximity of their bodies was suddenly too overwhelming. She was stopped in her tracks, however, by the gentle pressure of Kara’s hands covering her own. Keeping her close.

“You’re right, Lena,” the blonde before her whispered. “You’re right. What I said during the Pulitzer party was true. I was so, so scared of putting you in danger; of _losing_ you, Lena. I let the fear of the possibilities blind me to the truth. El mayarah. We have always been stronger together. I am so sorry for forgetting that.

At Kara’s apology, something inside of Lena burst. It wasn’t the words themselves; Lena had heard apology after apology, even from Kara herself. It was the break in a voice usually so strong, the tears she could see gathering in infinitely blue eyes, that took a sledgehammer to the remaining wall guarding Lena’s heart.

She surged forward, done with apologies, done with the hurt and the heartbreak and the uncertainty, and pressed her lips to Kara’s in a time-old confession.

It was supposed to be a simple kiss. A gentle acknowledgment of the feelings Lena had spent so long trying to hide, trying to deny. The feeling of Kara’s impossibly soft lips against her own is what shattered all chances of _simple_.

There was nothing simple about this kiss. Unlike the many chaste ones they had shared, the very universe seemed to align the moment their lips met. The warmth Lena had always felt near Kara seemed to envelope her very soul, and the overwhelming feeling of rightness, of _home_ , settled somewhere deep within her.

A whispered _I love you, Kara Danvers_ , left Lena’s lips before she could even consider tamping it down.

She didn’t have the chance to worry about a rebuttal.

A simple kiss was suddenly so much more.

Kara returned the kiss tenfold, in only a way that _she_ could. The returning pressure of Kara’s lips against her own made Lena melt, then it was over before she could process it. Lena found, however, that she couldn’t bring herself to be upset about the loss.

Kara had only pulled away enough to look down at Lena, seeming as reluctant to break contact as she was. The smile that had spread across the kryptonian’s lips could probably outshine the rising sun. The words that left such a beautiful smile stunned her even more.

“I love you too, Lena Luthor. Always.”

Lena’s stumbled reply was lost to another kiss. Then another, and another, until Lena lost count. There was still discussions to be had; wounds to heal. But for now, Lena was more than happy to have Kara’s kisses, which had always been anything but simple.


End file.
